can't run from the truth
by soraetowa-ru
Summary: after an interesting night, clay try’s to avoid raimundo. But finds out that you can’t run from your problems


Can't run from the truth 

Me- hey, I've decided to write a clay/raimundo oneshot. I've been meaning to write these two and it's about time I did. This is for call the winds, thanks for adding me to your favorites!

Without further delay here you go.

Warnings- slash meaning boy/boy. Don't like, don't read. Sexual reference, swearing

Summary- after an interesting night, clay try's to avoid raimundo. But finds out that you can't run from your problems

"Speaking"

:_ Thinking:_

Kinda ooc

Disclaimer- xiaolin showdown does not belong to me

Clay sneaked out of his room and down the hall, making sure not to wake anyone up. Especially Raimundo, he couldn't face the Brazilian boy after what had happened last night. He couldn't help it though; he was so close and…. "Fuck" swore Clay so low you could barley hear him. He began to remember the previous night.

Flash back 

Clay and Raimundo sat outside the temple; they were guarding the sheng gong wu as Master Fung had told them to do. However the two boys were paying very little attention to them. Raimundo yawned and stretched, the night was dragging on and he wanted to go to sleep. "Hey clay, can you take over? I'm gonna go to get some sleep" he asked Clay. "Sure thing partner, her let me help you up" the Texan replied. He reached out his hand to Raimundo and began to pull him up when all of a sudden the Brazilian boy's legs gave way and cause him to fall on top of Clay. Clay began to turn red the brown haired boy was right on top of him. Raimoundo began to get up when Clay grabbed him by the arm, "hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" raimundo yelled at clay. :_ What am I doing? _Thought clay_, I don't know… all I know is that I want to be close to raimundo: _without hesitation he captured the brown haired boys lips. Raimundo's eyes went wide. :_ What the fuck? Why __is Clay kissing me? _He wondered, clay pulled back and got up. "Sorry partner" he said as he left.

End flashback

How was he ever going to look at rai's face? Clay was sure that he hated him now. Why did he do that? Why did he kiss him? Was it because he was in love with Raimundo? He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. Just then he felt a pair of arms wrap around him; turning around he came face to face with none other than Raimundo. "Clay, me and you need to have a little talk" he said "what was that about last night?" clay looked down "I don't know, I just. Gods I don't know" he replied. Raimundo began to lick clay's neck, "what are you. Ahhhh…" Clay was cut off as Raimundo stopped to bite at his collarbone. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said. Clay's was getting very flushed, was Raimundo just toying with him, and was this payback for last night? "Now why don't you tell me what that little kiss meant" Raimundo said as his hands went down lower. "I can't… you wouldn't understand" Clay said as Raimundo's hands toyed with his belt, taking it off. "Oh I think you can", his hand began to play with the waistband of his boxers. "Rai…Raimundo, stop" Clay gasped put as Raimundo's hand went down lower. "Well then tell me what that little kiss meant, hmmm?" he replied. Clay hung his head then spoke,

"It's because I love you" Clay was now wishing he could crawl into the deepest darkest hole he could find and just stay there. "You probably think I'm some sort freak, huh?" " Actually I think that I love you too" the Brazilian boy replied. He walked up to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Raimundo…." He was cut off by Raimundo's lips pressing against his. He kissed back: this_ is awesome: _he thought. Just then they heard a voice.

"CLAY? RAIMUNDO? What are you doing? Are practicing some new martial art? It looks most impressive," the small monk said. Clay and Raimundo jumped apart, both blushing, "well, ummmmmm you see we were…" Raimundo couldn't finish. How could he explain this too Omi. Lucky for him Kimiko had entered the room.

"Yeah Omi, it is a new martial art, now lets go eat some cookie dough and leave these two alone to practice" she spoke dragging Omi out of the room. Both boys breathed a sigh of relief. "That would have taken some mighty hard explaining huh partner?" Clay said to Raimundo, "you got that right!" he replied. "So, want get back to our so called practicing?" Clay asked, Raimundo smiled and said "thought you'd never ask" they wrapped their arms around each other and resumed their kiss. Or as Omi called it practicing.

The end

Me – well there you go! Hope you liked, man I had fun making raimundo a flirt. XD. Well R& R!


End file.
